ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Marius Lepidus
'''Marius Lepidus '''is a Colovian mercenary battlemage. Once a dutiful centurion and a loving son and brother, shortly after the end of the War of the Wolves he deserted the Imperial Legion, believing it to be a waste of time to carry on serving - the Empire was already dead. Instead of returning to his native Colovia and having to face his father (who would sooner kill his son himself than see the sole male heir to the Lepidus family a mercenary), Marius elected to stay in Hammerfell, where he eventually ended up investigating strange disappearances of increasing quantities of people. Character Sheet Name: Marius Lepidus Race: Imperial (Colovian) Age: 31 Birthsign: The Tower Physical Description: A fairly usual looking Imperial, Marius stands at around six feet one inch in height and can boast a fairly impressive frame – for an Imperial, that is, as he does not have the raw muscle to stand up to an Orc or a Nord. His quite pronounced jaw gives away a Colovian, even from beneath the short beard that the ex-Centurion has grown, partially (though he would never say it out loud) because he is grieving for a death – not of a person, but of the Empire and the Legion. The beard also obscures his rather wide and thick lips, above which sits a similarly large nose. His dark green eyes are placed a bit deeper in his skull than usual for Imperials. Notably, Marius is missing most of his left eyebrow, with the remaining bits of it and the right one being quite thick and completely straight, dark brown in colour – just like his hair, which is kept short, but no longer cropped as it was when he served in the Legion. History: Born into one of the numerous minor nobility families of the Colovian Highlands, Marius is the sole male heir to his family’s legacy, though he does have two sisters, both younger. Given that his family was little different from many of their peers, thus having a long history of Imperial Legion service, Marius’ career path was fairly obvious. Indeed, he enlisted in the Legion immediately after becoming an adult, though rather unusually displayed enough promise and interest in the arcane to receive battlemage training – a part of the Legion far more commonly associated with the Nibenese. He did not stray much further from the traditional Colovian military career, however, going on to serve as a Centurion, seeing heavy action during the Oblivion Crisis, the Altmer rebellion and the War of the Wolves. This last failure of the Empire, however, was as far as Marius was willing to go. Feeling dejected about the sorry state of the Empire and the complete incapability of the politicians in the Imperial City to do anything about it, he became one of the many Legionnaires who did not return home after the war was over, however choosing a mercenary’s path instead of journeying to the pro-Imperial Forebear cities of the south, reasoning that even Raga didn’t care who a mercenary was as long as they got the job done. Weapons: The ex-Centurion still uses a standard-issue Imperial broadsword, though enemies shouldn’t be fooled – Marius’ true combat potential lies in his magic, which is well suited to extremely close quarters and which he tends to use aggressively. Armour/Clothing: Having been in Hammerfell for over a year but remaining a traditionalist Colovian at heart, Marius’ clothing is an odd mishmash of Raga and Imperial styles. He still wears his old tunic; once bright red, the colour has now faded, though the cloth itself is still holding strong. He also still retains his old Lorica Hamata chainmail cuirass, a rather unusual sight in the west. On the other hand, he has taken to wearing slightly puffed pants, obviously Ra Gada in style, along with a simple scarf and a turban, both of which he finds very useful considering that sandstorms are a usual event and the sun can be very harsh on the fringes on the Alik’r where he mostly works. His almost knee-high leather boots, useful for travel, are perhaps the only more neutral part of his dress, completing this strange, rather clashing collection. Misc. Items: Marius always carries with him several letters, all of them from his family, mostly his sisters. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel